


The Ocean's Child

by mitchkat1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: and Lance is a special boy with magic ocean powers, modern au with a fantastical twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchkat1/pseuds/mitchkat1
Summary: Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith are university researchers off to study the island of Altea and its people. On their way, they encounter a strange boy who disappears into the ocean and learn about one of Altea's oldest legends, the Ocean's Child. But the old legend springs to life when the four meet a new friend named Lance and must find a way to save Altea from the hands of the greedy businessman Zarkon.





	1. An Adventure to Altea

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by @joker-ace's art on tumblr and AU where Lance is a child of the ocean. Check out their sweet art here: http://joker-ace.tumblr.com/post/151244350514/saw-one-of-my-fav-quotes-on-here-again-and-built

Shiro pulled up the packing list on his phone as he surveyed the contents of everyone's luggage. "It's look like we've got everything," he said, scrolling through the list. "But let's double check to make sure we have all the essentials. Hunk, is all the equipment loaded in the car?"

"Yep!"

"Keith, we've got all the field guides and reference books?"

"They're packed in the red suitcase."

"Great! Pidge, did you pack enough sunscreen?"

"Yes..."

"Then I think we're ready to leave!" Shiro smiled, dropping his phone into the pocket of his slightly tacky Hawaiian shirt, the black with white printed tropical leaves matching well with his khaki shorts and flip flops. A pair of sunglasses rested on his head, making him the picture of a stereotypical tourist. And while that wasn't why they were taking this trip, Shiro couldn't resist the opportunity to act as a cliched "vacation dad".

But it got even worse from there. Shiro bought similar shirts for the rest of the crew, hoping they would match. Thankfully, only Hunk had decided to wear his. Hunk's was yellow and decorated with pineapples. The outfit looked more natural on him, matching well with his usual headband and casual attire. Hunk had grown out his hair so it was shaggier than normal, but it suited him well. People would probably take him for a local rather than a tourist.

Pidge opted for a less obnoxious option. She cut her ponytail straight off, deciding on a shorter style that would be better for the heat. She wore an old green t-shirt, faded jean shorts, and sandals. On her head was a green baseball cap with a faded image of a lion to keep the sun off her pale face. Slung around Pidge's shoulder was her laptop bag, something she never went anywhere without. Unlike Hunk and Shiro, Pidge looked somewhat professional which was ironic considering she was the youngest of them all.

And finally, there was Keith who wanted to wear his red jacket and black pants despite their destination reaching toasty temperatures nearly every day. Shiro tried to persuade him to try something more comfortable, but Keith refused. He wasn't one to switch up his style. He wouldn't even let Shiro trim his mullet which was sure to be an annoyance when the crew ventured into denser forests. But for now, Keith had decided to keep the jacket in his luggage and instead chose the black t-shirt he normally wore.

With everyone suited up in their travel clothes and everything finally packed, Shiro held up the keys and exclaimed, "Let's get going!"

The gang filed into the white van they rented. The car was crammed with luggage, cameras, computers, and whatever else Shiro decided they needed to bring along. Shiro sat in the front seat with Keith on the passenger side. Pidge and Hunk stayed in the back where they could geek out without disturbing Shiro as he drove.

"So how exactly did you get the money for this?" Keith asked as he stared vacantly out the window. "A trip for four for three months on an exotic island doesn't come cheap. How'd you get the Garrison to do it?"

Shiro chuckled to himself, putting his sunglasses on. "It wasn't too difficult. I just had a nice chat with the Chief and convinced him that knowledge on Altea is really lacking. There's hardly any good research on the place. I pulled some strings here and there, plus I promised to bring the Chief back a souvenir. All the paperwork was filed the day after and now we're off to Altea!"

"That's our leader for you!" Hunk laughed from the backseat. "Shiro, I'm pretty sure you could ask the Garrison for a million dollars and they wouldn't hesitate just because it was you. You're like a freaking legend!"

"Thanks, Hunk, but you know I'm not that impressive. I really haven't done much."

"You've published three critically acclaimed research papers, been nominated for nearly every documentary prize in existence, and been promised a full time staff position at the Garrison without even having your PhD yet!" Pidge argued, a proud smirk plastered on her face. "I'd call that impressive!"

"Says the computer genius," Shiro laughed as he flicked the turn signal. "I wouldn't be half as successful as I am without your tech, Pidge. And without Keith and Hunk, I'd be lost. We're part of a team now. I can't do anything without you three. The research we publish after studying Altea is going to have all our names on it."

Even Keith smiled at Shiro's comment. "We're definitely an interesting team," he sighed, glancing back at Hunk and Pidge. "The Garrison's star student, a near dropout, an engineer/cultural guru, and a fourteen-year old. That reminds me... Pidge, didn't you have to get a permission slip signed by your parents to go on this trip?"

"Yes," Pidge groaned, facepalming at the memory. "Despite skipping multiple grades to get into the Garrison and having proven that I can be a totally capable adult, they were reluctant. They only let me go because they knew Shiro was coming. It took Matt and I an entire week before we convinced them. Good thing you and Matt are friends, Shiro, otherwise I'd be sitting at home while you guys had all the fun."

"It's too bad he couldn't come," Shiro said. "But he is in the middle of his research so I guess he couldn't drop everything to take a vacation with us. We'll have to bring back lots of pictures for him."

"Shiro, the exit's right up ahead!" Keith interrupted as he pointed to the GPS on his phone. "It should take us straight to the docks. Pidge, do you have the tickets ready?" Pidge pulled four tickets out of her laptop bag and handed them to Keith. "Great," he nodded as Shiro entered the exit ramp.

The crew was greeted by the sight of a beautiful blue ocean that stretched as far as the eye could see. They had flown out here from the Garrison last night and hadn't gotten to take in the scenery yet. The view took them aback. Not one of them had seen anything like it before. The Garrison was located in a rocky area up north, nothing like this. It felt like they were in a whole different universe.

"I can see the docks! Look at all the boats!" Pidge exclaimed, rolling down the window and leaning over Hunk to get a better view. Boats dotted the water as people played along the beach. The cool ocean breeze spilled through the open window. It felt refreshing against Pidge's cheeks.

"Pidge!" Hunk groaned as she crawled over him. "Your knee is in my stomach."

"Whoops! Sorry!" Pidge quickly returned to her seat, snapping her seatbelt back into place. She tried to contain her excitement, but bounced up and down her seat eagerly. Her parents had never let her go on a trip like this before. It would be the first time she traveled out of the country and she was going with her best friends! Naturally, she was ecstatic.

Shiro drove off onto a sand covered road that lead to a large wooden dock. At the edge of the dock was the ferry that would take them to Altea. There was a rope connecting it to the dock along with a ramp that stretched out.

"We're here!" Shiro grinned as he got out of the car. He took the tickets from Keith and said, "I'm gonna go talk to the captain and then we'll load the van onto the ferry. Just sit tight, Team Voltron!"

Keith loudly groaned as Shiro left. "We're actually using that name?" he asked. "It sounds like something out of a bad 80's cartoon. How did Shiro come up with something that corny? Normally he's so cool and that name is so... not."

"Who knows?" Pidge shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't going to questioning Shiro's rather random team name. When he suggested it to them, he seemed pretty excited. As she recalled, he said it had 'a rather nice ring to it' and not wanting to ruin his joy, Pidge didn't protest. Hunk and Keith hadn't either since they didn't want to hurt Shiro's feelings. And he was their leader so he had the right to choose. That was how they ended up with the name Team Voltron.

"That also probably means he's going to stick to calling us Paladins too," Pidge continued, trying to contain her chuckles. "It seems a little too heroic for a ragtag group of university researchers. I can't believe he gave us a name though. That's such a dad thing to do."

"Correction," Keith interjected, holding his finger up. "That's such a Shiro thing to do. The guy is like a big brother to me, but sometimes I wonder about him..."

"I wonder how you two can possibly get along. Shiro is way more fun than a stick in the mud like you."

"Do you really want to fight about this, Pidge?" Keith grinned, revealing his rare, cheeky smile. "Because we've done this before and I always win." Pidge pouted, deciding to back down. Verbal or physical, Keith remained the victor when it came to fights.

"What do you think Altea is gonna be like?" Hunk wondered, switching the subject to something less controversial. "I bet they have the best food! Local food is always so good!" He licked his lips, imaging the possibilities. "I can't wait to take pictures of it all and write down all the recipes. Hopefully, we'll be there to experience some local customs too! I'd love to video of any dances or celebrations they have."

"Well I can't wait to document the wildlife," Pidge grinned. She pulled out her camera and snapped a quick picture of Hunk and Keith. "The island is said to have native species unlike any others in the world. Maybe I'll discover a brand new species and get to name it! Talk about an achievement!"

Keith jokingly rolled his eyes. "I'd rather record the history of the place," he explained. He opened the Wikipedia page for Altea on his phone and showed Hunk and Pidge how empty is was. "There's practically no history on it, but think about the rich past an isolated island like Altea could have. Not to mention, they're bound to have a few crazy legends or two."

"We definitely have our work cut out for us," Pidge agreed. "It's a lot for just three months, but with Shiro guiding us, we can accomplish anything!" Hunk and Keith laughed, amused by Pidge's endless praise for Shiro. He was practically family to her and it was obvious Pidge idolized him although they secretly did too.

The muffled cheers of beachgoers came from outside. Keith rolled down the window to get a better look. There lots of people in bathing suits carrying surfboards or buckets and shovels. Children were building sandcastles while adults basked in the sand. Some played in the water while others tried to surf. Keith normally didn't like crowded places, but something about the beach calmed him. If Altea was anything like this, he wouldn't mind spending the three months there.

The van door opened again and Shiro popped back in. "The captain says we're clear to drive up," he said, starting the van. "As soon as we're onboard, the ferry's leaving. There's no one going to Altea but us."

"You'd think more people would want to travel to an exotic island," Hunk thought aloud as Shiro carefully drove the van aboard the ferry. "It's sounds like a top vacation destination to me."

"That's what the Alteans are trying to avoid," Shiro explained. "In the past, too many islands have been devastated by tourism. While it brings in money, it can be bad for the environment and the local populations. Think about what it would be like to have a bunch of disrespectful strangers bound into your home and trash the place because they paid a hundred bucks to stay there for the night and feel entitled. Altea has been lucky to avoid that fate."

"How'd we get in then? Sounds like they aren't that welcoming to outsiders."

"Actually the Alteans are actually a quite peaceful people. When I talked to our guide on the phone, she was excited to hear about our stay and our research. She's be joining us during the duration of our visit," Shiro smiled. "She's going to meet us when we arrive at Altea and show us around the place."

"The phone?" Pidge asked, cocking her head in confusion. "The Alteans have phones?"

"Of course they do!" Shiro laughed. "They aren't living on some deserted island. They've got all the modern amenities we do. Besides, I've heard the Alteans have some pretty advanced technology that could rival even yours, Pidge..."

Pidge's eyes grew wide like a child's during the holidays. "No way!" she cheered. "This trip is going to be even better than I thought!" She whipped out her computer and began typing furiously. "I've got to make sure I document everything! This program should be able to scan and record anything we find while this one should-"

"Pidge, the battery on your laptop's dying," Hunk pointed out. He tapped the corner of the screen where the battery icon flashed red.

"Ah!" Pidge screamed. She handed the laptop to Hunk as she searched through her bag. "Charger... charger... where's the charger!" Her teammates laughed to themselves as Pidge panicked. Finally, she found her charging pack and plugged it into the computer. "That's better," she said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"How about we put the laptop away for a bit and step out onto the boat?" Shiro suggested. "We're about to leave."

As the gang stepped out of the van, the back of the ferry came up, securing the stern. The loud sound of a horn filled the air accompanied by the mechanical whirl off the engine. The captain of the ferry pulled the rope of the dock and returned to the wheel. The ferry lurched forward, heading off into the ocean. Specifically, it was headed towards the island of Altea.

Everyone rushed to the side of the boat. The ferry whipped up water, splashing it in their faces. They could smell the salt in the air and see the water dip up and down in waves. Passing underneath the boat were schools of colorful fish and an array of coral and seaweed.

"The ocean's incredible..." Pidge gasped, taking in the entire scene. She snapped photos as fast as the camera would let her. "The biodiversity is astounding. In only a few minutes, we've seen multiple species of fish and coral. And they all seem to be perfectly healthy. All the coral is vibrant and alive which is abnormal nowadays considering pollution. But everything here looks untouched!"

"The people in this area do a good job keeping everything clean," Hunk told her. "I did some research on this area before coming. There's a strong environmentalist community on the mainland. That's why the beach looked so clean despite their being tourists. Unfortunately, I found hardly nothing on Altea when researching. Shiro and Keith were right. It's almost like the island doesn't exist."

"And we're gonna change that," Shiro smiled as he gazed out at the sea. "This our chance to show the world an amazing place and people. We'll have to make sure we do them justice."

Pidge nodded and zoomed in her camera to get a good picture of a clownfish. The others walked away to check out the other side of the ferry and chat with the captain. Hunk went back to the van to pull out the video camera so he could start filming. A few scenes of the ocean would be good to have in their backlog.

"I've some great photos already!" Pidge grinned to herself as she scrolled through the camera's memory. "I'd better log these in my computer and do a scan on all these species. I didn't think all these were native to the area." Just before she was about to turn and grab her bag, there was a slightly larger than usual splash at the side of the boat.

"What the..." Pidge peered over the side curiously, wondering if an oversized fish had gotten caught beside the boat. To her surprise, she saw something larger than a fish.

A boy with beautifully tanned skin swam beneath the surface of the water. His hair was dark brown and cut short. He wasn't wearing much besides a pair of what looked like blue swim trunks. His back was to Pidge and he didn't notice her. Instead, his attention seemed to be focused on a butterfly fish swimming peacefully though the water. He reached his hand out and brushed against the fish's scales almost as if he was petting it.

Scrambling for her camera, Pidge immediately snapped a picture of the boy. _What's he doing?_ she wondered, trying to take another, less shaky, photo. _Why's he swimming all the way out here? And why hasn't he come up for air yet?_

The boy continued to swim along as if the presence of the ferry didn't bother him at all. _Should I call out to him?_  Pidge wondered, biting her lip. _I don't want to interrupt his swim, but I'm curious as to what he's doing. Maybe he's a local Altean?_

"Excuse me!" Pidge shouted, waving her arms. "Hey you there! In the water!" Her shouting caught the boy's attention. He stopped swimming and turned towards her, still keeping his head below water. Although he was a few meters away, Pidge could make out his face and was stunned by his facial features.

Even though she wasn't concerned with boys, Pidge had to admit he was handsome. He had a sharp chin and clear skin. But the most captivating part of him was his eyes. They were nearly an identical blue to the ocean. They were sharp and pierced her soul. While they were full of life, they seemed almost... inhuman.

Pidge stumbled backwards, caught off guard by the boy's gaze. Her yelling and near tumble didn't go unnoticed by her friends. "You okay over there, Pidge?" Shiro called, gesturing for Hunk and Keith to come with him to check on her.

Ignoring the calls of her teammates, Pidge yelled again to the boy. "Hello? What are you doing out there? Isn't it dangerous to be swimming out this far? Do you need help?"

"Pidge, who are you talking to?" Keith asked, resting a hand on her shoulder. His question was immediately answered by the sight of the strange boy in the water. Keith gasped, just as confused as Pidge. Shiro and Hunk who were right behind him had a similar reaction.

"We need to grab a life preserver and a life jacket!" Shiro said, entering leadership mode. "It's not safe for someone to be swimming in this deep water. We need to pull him onboard!"

"Just wait a second!" Hunk shouted to the boy. "We're going to save you! Stay right where you are!"

The boy's eyes widened before he broke into a clever smile. For a moment, his blue irises turned pure white with an unnatural glow. He snapped his fingers, a seemingly impossible feat underwater. All of a sudden, a huge wave emerged and splashed the side of the ferry. The water hit everyone square in the face and drenched them. The salt stung their eyes, temporarily blinding them.

Once the pain subsided, everyone rubbed their eyes and then rushed to see if the boy was okay. Keith held the life preserver and life jacket to throw to him, but to everyone's surprise, the boy completely vanished. It was as if he hadn't been there in the first place.

"He's... gone..." Shiro said shocked, his jaw agape. "But that's impossible. No one could swim away that fast. Did the waves sweep him away?"

"Unlikely," Keith countered, his arms crossed. The life preserver and life jacket lay beside him on the ground, unused. "The wave that hit the boat came from the opposite direction," Keith continued. "If anything, it should have pushed him towards us, not further away. And that wave came out of nowhere. What caused it?"

"I'm doing a search on the area's wave patterns and cross referencing it with the current weather cycle. Give me a sec," Pidge said, activating her phone's wifi hotspot. After a minute or two of searching, she found her answer, but it wasn't what she was expecting.

"This doesn't make any sense..." Pidge frowned. "With the weather as clear as this and the ocean this calm, there should be a zero percent chance for waves like that. By all scientific measures, it should be impossible!"

Hunk frowned as he took another look over the side of the ferry. "Yeah, but it clearly happened, so science is wrong in this scenario. More importantly, shouldn't we call the Coast Guard or something? There's a dude floating out in the ocean without any diving equipment or safety gear!"

"Let's talk to the captain first," Shiro advised, trying to calm everyone down. "I'm he's dealt with stuff like this before. Hopefully, he'll know what to do in this situation." Everyone nodded in agreement. Shiro always knew what to do in times like these. That's why he was in charge.

Quickly, Team Voltron ran to the captain's quarters and knocked on the door. The captain opened the door with a cheery grin and said, "Why hello? What are you all doing here looking so flustered?" He twirled his orange mustache happily, seemingly delighted to meet the visitors on his vessel. "Oh, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself to you all besides Shiro yet.

"I'm Coran. During most of the year, I live on Altea, but I drove my boat out here to pick you lot up. It's nice to see young folk like yourselves taking an interest in our little island. Allura was awfully excited when she heard about your research proposal and sent me out here the moment she got off the phone with you! You'll really like Allura! She's-"

"That sounds nice, but this is kind of an emergency!" Shiro cut Coran off, knowing that there were more critical matters at hand. "There's a boy floating out in the ocean without any gear! When that huge wave hit the ferry, he disappeared and we're afraid he might be in danger! What should we do?"

"Someone was swimming all the way out here!" Coran gasped as he picked up the ferry's radio. "That doesn't sound good. I'll radio Alfor and see if he can send some help out here. What did this boy look like?"

"He had dark, but tanned skin and brown hair." Pidge rattled off her description of him, trying to be as accurate as possible. "He was fairly thin, but also built pretty well. His shoulders were kinda muscular and he looked used to being in the water. He chased after a fish like it was the easiest thing in the world. And his eyes... they were blue. Like the ocean!"

"Like the ocean?" Coran mumbled to himself. He set the radio down and stroked his mustache. "I don't think you saw an ordinary boy out there."

"What do you mean?" Keith shouted, his temper flaring. "We don't have time for this! Radio for help! That guy's in trouble! Every minute we stand here chatting is a minute wasted! He could drown!"

Hunk put his hand on Keith's shoulder and tried to quell the flames of Keith's anger. Keith could flare up every now and then, but it was only when he was worried about somebody. Clearly, this was a bad situation. No one faulted Keith for feeling stressed and upset.

Coran howled with laughter. "Sorry for worrying you, my boy! What I meant is that the boy you saw is in no danger. You need not worry about him. He can breathe underwater after all."

"Hold on!" Hunk exclaimed, holding up his hands in defeat. "You lost me. Breathe underwater? What exactly do you mean by breathe underwater? You said it so casually, but that's not really a typical human thing to do. Correct me if I'm wrong about this, guys, but that's seems not normal... like at all."

"Hunk's got a point," Shiro agreed. "Coran, what are you talking about?"

"A story like this would be better suited to hear from Allura, but I suppose I can tell you all now to calm your fears," Coran said, taking a seat in the captain's chair. "This legend doesn't reach far outside Altea and I doubt anyone from the mainland who believe it. To rational ears it certainly does sound absurd and if I hadn't seen him with my own eyes when I was a boy, I wouldn't believe it myself."

"Seen who?" Pidge cried. Like everyone else, she wanted to know what was going on and was about ready to pull her hair out in frustration. This captain had a bad habit of rambling and considering the circumstances, it wasn't a good time for rambling!

"Who?" Coran smiled as he leaned in close to the Paladins. "The Ocean's Child of course!"


	2. A Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I'd get this update out today, but I made it! Please enjoy and learn about the mysterious legend of the Ocean's Child :)

"Is this some kind of practical joke?" Keith sneered, one eyebrow raised suspiciously. "My specialty is history especially myths and legends. Never once have I studied anyone that turned out to be true. That's why it's called a legend. I don't know what kind of nonsense you're spouting, old man, but we can't afford to waste time so you can play storyteller."

"You haven't even let me tell my tale yet," Coran laughed as he spun around in the captain's chair. He swiveled to face Shiro and used his hand to cover his mouth, attempting to shield his next sentence from Keith. "You've got a feisty one, eh?" he whispered although everyone in the cabin could clearly hear him. "Better keep an eye on 'im." Keith growled but remained silent. He didn't want to get into another argument.

After clearing his throat, Coran straightened his captain's hat and returned to addressing the entire group. "What was I talking about again?" he asked himself, scratching his head. "Ah, yes! The Ocean's Child! It's an old Altean legend about a boy blessed by the sea. I'll tell you the tale the way my grandfather always told me. This story was a favorite of mine growing up since it always had a sense of magic and mystery. I told myself if I ever had children, I'd pass it on through-"

"Can we please get on with it already?" Pidge grunted. "We're going to reach Altea before you've even started telling us the story!"

"You've got a point, young lady. I do tend to ramble, so stop me if I go too far," Coran admitted. "Now this legend begins hundreds of years ago on an island far from Altea..."

**In the crystal waters of the Atlantic Ocean, a beautiful island rest in peace. It lay close enough to the mainland to remain in contact, but far enough away to live in tranquility. Tropical plants, lively creatures, and resourceful humans led their lives on the island. Everyone and everything felt happy especially the humans.**

**Nestled in one of the island's valleys not too far from the sea was a thriving town with a strong community. Children played alongside the working adults who worked in the ocean and the fields. They sang songs together to make the day go by. Families worked hard together to support one another. It was unbreakable bond held not only within families but also between them. The entire village was a family. Every person was a friend no matter what. This way of life brought peace, prosperity, and happiness. However, it brought pain and loss as well.**

**On a late afternoon, a group of children played in the sand while their parents tied down their fishing boats for the day. A shock of thunder suddenly rocked the island as the clouds grew gray and the sea turned murky. In the distance, a swirling mass of storm clouds danced upon the waves, forcing them high enough to engulf even the trees. The adults shouted to their children, demanding they seek refuge in their homes. Terrified, everyone scurried away to hide from the storm. All except for one.**

**A young boy emerged from the forest. A lizard distracted him and lured him away from his friends. When he returned, he was surprised to see everyone had vanished. More worried about them than the impending storm, the boy called their names. He prayed for a response, but there was none. He called again. Nothing. The boy wondered if something happened to them and to his family who had manned the fishing boats that day. He was unsure of what to do. Should he wait for them? Or should he search? He wanted to make sure everyone was safe.**

**Suddenly, he was blasted by a barrage of ice cold water. Water filled his lungs before he uttered a single cry. Salt burned his eyes as he strained to see. The ocean dragged him against the coarse sand, scratching his tanned skin. The boy gasped for air, but couldn't breathe. His hands reached for anything but gripped only loose seaweed. His vision flickered black as he tried to keep his head above the churning waters. He didn't want to give up yet. He wanted to live.**

**The boy's world went dark before turning light again. His body felt warm although the water was cold. His pain eased, replaced by a relaxing feeling. "Kind child," a pleasant voice whispered in his ear. "Nature has tried to claim your life too soon, but you proved your worth by showing compassion towards those you love even in times of danger. You are selfless and brave. For this, I shall reward you and adopt you as my own, letting you live many more days. The power and greatness of the mighty ocean rest in your hands, my new son. Use it do great things."**

**A moment later, the boy awoke floating in the water far from home. Instead of feeling afraid, he felt welcomed. Nearby, he spotted a small island and decided to make his way towards it. He dipped his head beneath the water and began to swim. His body moved swiftly like a fish and he breathed as he normally would on the surface. He arrived at the island, stepping onto the gritty sand.**

**He searched in every direction, but couldn't decide which way his island was. The boy stepped towards the ocean so the waves barely swept against his feet. He asked the ocean where his home was, but the ocean didn't answer. The boy asked again and this time the ocean said, "Your home is in my waters. All of it belongs to you."**

" **But what about my family?" the boy said, his lip quivering. He missed his mama's voice. He missed his papa's strong hugs. He longed for his abuela's touch and his sister's sweet songs. The ocean couldn't give him these.**

" **I do not know where they are," the ocean replied. "But I will be your family."**

**A funnel of water rose and wrapped around the boy how a father would hug his son. The water was warm, but not in the same way as a hug. "Thank you," the boy smiled, wishing he could hug the ocean back. "But I want to be with my family."**

" **Then you must search for them. My reach is vast, but I cannot touch further than the edges of the land where they roam. My child that I have chosen to give the ocean's gift, I hope you find them soon. Good luck."**

**And so, the boy began his search for his island and his family. However, the ocean was too large for one boy to explore at once. Back on his island, his family and his town abandoned all home. They believed they lost the boy to a vicious storm and mourned him. Everyone felt the grief and pain, thinking that the boy they dearly loved would never return. Yet, he remained in the ocean searching for them and hoped someday he might find home again.**

Coran wiped a stray tear from his eye. "It gets me every time," he sniffled. He grabbed a tissue and loudly blew his nose. "The poor boy never got to see his family again. They must've been long gone by the time he searched the entire ocean. That's probably how he ended up all the way out here near Altea. It's a peaceful place for him to spend out his days."

"It's so sad!" Hunk sobbed, wiping his face with his shirt. "He really never finds his way back home?"

"I'm afraid not. It didn't say it was an optimistic story, but it is good for teaching Altean children to be attentive, but also it reinforces strong moral character," Coran explained. "The boy is somewhat of a hero among Altean children since the ocean considered him kind enough to grant him magical powers. I'd call that an accomplishment!"

"But isn't that all a legend is?" Keith countered as he leaned against the ship's dashboard. "Legends teach a lesson, but rarely is there any truth to them. So maybe there really was a boy who washed out to sea, but the ocean certainly couldn't grant him magical powers. The ocean can't even speak. So why should we believe the boy we just saw is the same boy in your so-called true story?"

"Everything in the universe is made of quintessence. The Alteans have always viewed creation in this way. The same quintessence that makes up you and me lives in the ocean. If we can exist and converse just like this, why can't it do the same? But of course, that isn't how you mainlanders think so I can't expect you to follow along so easily," Coran smiled. "That's why I'll have to convince with a story based on what I saw with my own two eyes!"

Pidge rolled her eyes and glanced up at Shiro. "I think I'm getting sick of stories," she muttered, shaking her head. Shiro shrugged sheepishly but decided to hear Coran out. He was wise in a different way than them. Altean culture played a role in his story and while it seemed fantastical, Shiro had a nagging feeling it might be more than fairytales. The boy they saw near the boat bothered him. Swimming away that fast should have been impossible. And that mysterious wave... the legend explained that too.

"What did you see?" Shiro sincerely asked Coran. "The boy we saw a few minutes ago, he's the same one in the story... and the same one you saw?"

"Righty-oh! When I was a lad, I took a walk on the beach to cool my head. I was feeling rather down until a squirt of water hit my cheek. When I turned to see where it came from, I noticed a teenage boy standing in the water a few feet away from me," Coran recounted. "He wore nothing but a pair of blue shorts and cheekily grinned at me. He clapped his hands and more water splashed up and hit me. Though I was mighty confused, I stomped right up to him to demand an explanation. But before I reached him, he dove into the water and swam away faster than I could try chasing after him. Hardly anyone believed me when I told the story later on, but I know what I saw."

"Pidge, are you making note of all this?" Shiro asked, turning to his short-sized companion. "We're definitely going to need to document this. We're going to need a brief report about what we saw, the legend, and Coran's account. Keith, legends are your specialty so it's up to you to do more research when we reach Altea. Hunk, keep a camera on you at all times in case the boy shows up again. I want him on film if possible."

"Shiro, you don't actually believe this?" Keith asked, slightly shocked. "The legend is important for cultural analysis, but you can't seriously be considering keeping a lookout for some mystical freak?"

"C'mon, Keith! We've got nothing to lose. Besides, think about all the publicity we'd get back home once we publish our findings? Surely we'd make enough money to cover our university expenses and think about all the knowledge we'd uncover. This is bigger than all of us. Think about the ramifications on the scientific world if we discovered something like this!"

Hunk nodded his head, joining in. "He's got a point. And I gotta say, my interest is piqued. That guy we saw back there was weird and we've got the science to prove it. With the four of us together, I'm sure we could get to the bottom of this!"

"Make that five!" Coran interjected, getting up out of his seat. He gripped the wheel and pressed a few buttons on the dash, preparing to head ashore. "Allura's waiting for us just up ahead and she's going to want to investigate this as much as you all. She's got a curious mind and it'll be a nice distraction from her current troubles."

The ferry's horn blew as it neared an island coming into view. Waiting at the tip of its dock was a figure waving. It was a woman with dark skin and silver hair flowing loose behind her pointed ears. Her beauty was unlike anything the Paladins had ever seen at the Garrison. Blue painted marks decorated her eyes. She wore a short pink dress with purple accents. "Over here!" she called to the ferry."Coran!"

"And there she is now!" Coran grinned as the ferry drove right up beside the dock. "Welcome to Altea everyone!"

The ferry gently slowed until it reached a complete stop. Coran stepped out and tied the boat down to the dock. After securing the knot, he gave his passengers a thumbs up. "Shiro!" he shouted. "Press the red button on the control panel! That'll lower the back end so you can get the van off."

Shiro followed Coran's instructions and the lowered the stern. He went to drive the van off while the remaining Paladins stepped off to meet Allura. Hunk confidently strode forward first with Keith and Pidge cautiously behind him. Pidge tended to be cautious around strangers while Keith wasn't a people person. And with Shiro in the van, Hunk decided to take charge and begin the introductions.

When Allura watched them exit, her face broke into a beaming smile. "Hello friends!" she cheered, rushing up to them. "I am Allura, daughter to the leader of the Altean people." She began to shake their hands one by one, unable to contain her joy. "I'll be guiding you during your stay in Altea and hope I will be able to assist you in your research. It has been quite a long time since Altea has had visitors like you."

"It's nice to meet you," Hunk grinned, returning an equally eager handshake. "I'm Hunk. That's Pidge and the grumpy guy behind me is Keith. Shiro's still in the van, but he'll be out in a sec. We're really grateful for the invitation to research your home."

"It is I who should be grateful," Allura smiled, bowing her head. "When my father introduced me to your research proposal, I'll admit I was nervous about strangers visiting. But I think it would be good for the rest of the world to learn about the wonders of Altea and it's always wonderful to meet new friends like you all. I'm quite impressed by your accomplishments."

"Accomplishments?" Hunk raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you must be talking about Shiro? Yeah, that guy's a legend where we come from."

Allura shook her head. "Not just Shiro, but all of you! I've done lots of research. Hunk, you've been commended for multiple student projects with professional level documentary skills along with several advanced papers in the engineering and food science fields. Your friend Keith although not one to do his homework has submitted acclaimed theories on the histories and cultures on ancient civilizations. And Pidge, I've heard lots about you. A computer science genius at such a young age... You all are astounding individuals!"

"Someone did her research..." Keith whispered to Pidge. He still looked grumpy, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. Such unabashed praise convinced him that Allura would be a good friend and ally. She felt different from the usual girls at the Garrison who Keith held zero interest in unless the girl in question was Pidge. Keith recognized the atmosphere of a leader around Allura. He recognized it easily after spending so much time with Shiro. Yes, Allura would be a valuable addition to their team.

"I suppose I should introduce myself too," Shiro said, stepping into the conversation. He shook Allura's hand with his signature smile. "I'm Shiro, leader of this group. Thank you for the help you've already provided us. You've been an invaluable resource. I can't wait to work together."

"Same here!" Allura nodded.

"Alright, everyone!" Shiro announced. "The van's ready to go. Allura, you're in charge. Where are we headed first?"

"To the hostel we've prepared for you," Allura explained as she pointed in the distance. "It's just down the road near the edge of town. After you drop off your luggage and get settled, I can give you the grand tour of Altea and we can grab a bite to eat. Coran will be rejoining us then. For now, he's going to finish up docking the ferry and make preparations downtown."

The group piled back into the van. Keith was forced into the back seat between Hunk and Pidge so Allura could give Shiro directions from the passenger seat. The van left the docks and turned down a road covered in gravel. Allura explained that the Alteans opted for more natural roads made of dirt or stone instead of tar and other possible pollutants. Any buildings or structures created were always made with the island's best interests in mind.

"So it sounds like you're a bit of a big shot around here?" Shiro asked Allura, hoping to spark a conversation. "When we talked on the phone, you mentioned that your father is the leader of the Altean people. You must be the talk of the town."

"I suppose," Allura sighed, resting her hands in her lap. "We Alteans have a tight knit community and everyone looks to my father for guidance. That role will be handed down to me someday and while I'm honored and excited at the prospect of helping my people, things have become increasingly complicated lately."

"Complicated? How so?"

"Well- Watch out! There's someone in the middle of the road!" Allura shouted. With lightning speed, Shiro quickly turned the steering wheel, sending the van swerving towards the right curb of the road. Hunk flew against the window with Keith and Pidge flying right behind, smashing him against the glass. Allura tightly gripped her grab handle and shouted a curse in Altean.

After swerving around, Shiro firmly pressed the breaks and brought the van to a stop. Pidge adjusted her glasses and let out a moan. "What was that?" she cried as she tried to peel herself off of Keith. "That animal nearly sent us flying out the window!"

"It's not an animal." Shiro shook his head and rolled down the window. "It's a person."

Standing in the middle of the road was an older woman with withered, gray hair. She was wearing a dark cloak to shield her from the sun. Compared to the bright clothing Allura and Coran had been wearing, she looked rather out of place. Whoever she was, Shiro was thankful they hadn't hit her. That would have been a terrible start to their stay.

"I'm going to get out and make sure she's okay. She might need help," Shiro told everyone as he prepared to exit the car. Allura stuck her arm out, stopping him. "I'll handle this," she muttered angrily. "That's not just a random stranger."

Allura got out of the van and stomped up to the woman. Shiro followed her to make sure the woman was safe. Curious, Pidge, Keith, and Hunk followed after him. All five of them stood in front of the woman who continued to stand still in the middle of their path. Up close, her wrinkled skin and sunken eyes were clearly visible. She had a crooked smile that bothered the Paladins. She radiated a wicked aura.

"Why hello there, Allura," the woman cackled. "I had a feeling I'd meet you here." The woman threw back her hood, exposing her face.

"Haggar," Allura cursed, biting her lip. "What are you doing here? I thought my father sent you away yesterday."

"I couldn't take no for answer and thought I'd talk with you. After all, the future of Altea rests in your hands and Zarkon is eagerly hoping to relieve you of that burden."

"I've already told you that I will never give up Altea to scum like him or you," Allura yelled, her eyes filled with rage. "This land has belonged to my people for centuries and I won't let you have your hands on it. I don't know what kind of trick you're trying to pull by almost sending my friends and me into an accident, but it won't work! I won't play your games."

"Now, now, don't be hasty," Haggar said, her voice cracking. "Let's talk about this like adults." She reached out to grab Allura's arm, but Shiro smacked her hand away instinctively.

"I'm sorry," he said, stepping between her and Allura. "But she told you no, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." From behind him, Keith cracked his knuckles while Hunk gave Haggar a cold stare. Pidge grabbed her phone and typed in Altea's emergency number and nonchalantly angled the screen towards the old woman. The four of them decided Allura was a friend and that meant they would protect her with all they had.

Haggar hissed and stepped away from Allura. "Don't think this is the end of the conversation," she growled. "Zarkon always gets his way." With that, she scurried past them back towards the docks. Allura let out a sigh of relief, her shoulders relaxing and her vicious glare softening.

"Are you alright?" Shiro asked, concerned. "That woman really seemed to bother you. Is everything okay?"

Allura rubbed her temples, trying to ease a now forming headache. "That is the current thorn in my side. She's a representative of Zarkon, a businessman who wants to purchase the entire island and harvest its natural resources. Not to mention, he wants to expand his vacation chain to include Altea as a destination. Father and I have refused his dealings, but 'no' doesn't seem to be in his vocabulary."

After noticing the sullen looks on the Paladins faces, Allura put on a smile and tried to change the mood. "But that isn't a problem for now!" she exclaimed. "We've got lots to do today and I'm not going to let a crotchety, old hag ruin our fun!"

"I'm definitely gonna do some research on this," Pidge whispered to Keith and Hunk. They nodded and promised to join in. They were all curious about this mysterious businessman hoping to buy out an entire island. He sounded like an all-around bad time.

Shiro chided everyone back into the car and they drove to the hostel in silence. Allura didn't want to comment on the incidence and no one wanted to push her outside her comfort her zone. Besides, everyone in the backseat had already begun their research and were going to find out about the matter sooner or later.

After a few minutes more, they arrived at a one-story, white building surrounded by Altean wildlife. Vines twisted up the walls and vibrant flowers grew along the walkways. Just to the side was a shimmering lake adjacent to a town in the near distance. The songs of local birds filled the air, making the place feel peaceful, yet alive.

"This is where you'll all being staying," Allura explained, gesturing at the hostel. "Town is on the other side of the lake and you can take the walking path straight there or use the road if you prefer to drive. Here are the keys to each of your rooms and a master key for Shiro." Allura dropped a key into each of their hands. "I hope you find your rooms satisfactory."

With each of their rooms assigned, the Paladins unpacked the van and moved into their new rooms. Each room was connected to a bathroom and a small kitchenette. Between all the rooms was a door for easy travel and communication. Everyone got their own space which made the place feel cozier than the Garrison. There they had been cramped with two to three in a tiny space.

For now, the Paladins decided to leave their luggage on the bed and deal with it after a quick adventure around the lake. Hunk brought the video camera to take some good shots while Pidge prepared her computer for plant and animal documentation. Keith brought a notebook to record anything else they found interesting.

The gang gathered near the path around the lake, gear in hand. "Would you mind if I joined you?" Allura asked politely. "I'd love to hear all about your research and assist you. I know all there is to know about Altea from the plants to the animals to the people. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me." She fluttered her eyelashes and gave them an award-winning smile, hoping to win their favor. Allura desperately wanted to get along with them and become friends.

"It would be our pleasure to have you accompany us," Shiro grinned, his cheeks dusted pink and ears bright red. Pidge raised an eyebrow and playfully elbowed him in the side. When he looked down to glare at her, Pidge turned away, whistling to herself. Hunk and Keith chuckled, noticing exactly the same thing Pidge did.

"Shoot!" Keith suddenly shouted louder than he intended. Everyone turned to him, startled. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, slightly embarrassed. "It's nothing!" he shouted. "I just forgot to lock the door to my room. I'll be right back!" Keith hurried away to do just that.

"So that facade of his does break?" Allura smiled, giggling to herself. "I was worried he hated me and Altea after seeing his stone cold expression."

"Keith's always that way!" Pidge loudly laughed. "It's his usual demeanor. Don't think much of it. Once you get to know him, he's a really great guy. He'd never abandon a friend in need."

"I'm glad to hear that!"

"Guys!" a panicked voice shouted. Keith ran towards the group, his mullet blowing in the wind. He appeared before them, panting, with his key still in hand. "You should come see this! Like now!"

In a rush, everyone followed Keith back to the hostel. They arrived in front of his room where the door hung wide open. Keith motioned for them to stay silent. Quietly, they peered inside and for the second time, today were left utterly speechless.

On top of Keith's bed sat a familiar boy munching on potato chips that he stole from Keith's luggage. He wore only blue swim trunks, exposing his well-toned upper half. He chowed down on the chips, blissfully unaware that anyone noticed him. With a frown, he turned the bag upside down. He finished the entire bag. As he began to dig through the suitcase for more food, he noticed unfamiliar shadows out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and found five strange faces staring back at him, their jaws wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP Does this mean more Lance next chapter? I think it does ;)


	3. Meet Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating this for over a month. Once I started reaching the end of the semester, stuff got insane. But I'm out of school now which meant I could work on this chapter. Sorry if it's a little short. I sorta cut it off were it felt natural so it's a bit shorter than usual. I hope that isn't too big of an issue. Have a nice day! :)

The room went completely silent. No one even dared to breath. The Paladins' and Allura's eyes turned to Shiro, wondering what they should do. The boy on Keith's bed did the same, keeping his blue eyes trained on Shiro, clearly the leader of the bunch. A mischievous smile bloomed on his mouth, revealing stunning, white teeth. His lax muscles went tense in anticipation of escape.

But Shiro read him like a book.

"It's the Ocean's Child! Don't let him get away!" Shiro shouted, sending everyone into action. Keith slammed the door shut and locked it tight. Allura darted to the bathroom and shut the door, ferociously guarding it. Hunk spotted an open window in the corner of the room. He lept over the bed to close it as Pidge spotted Keith's open water bottle sitting on the side table. The water inside was beginning to rise out as if being controlled by an unseen force. However, now Pidge knew that force was the Ocean's Child and there was no one she was letting herself get splashed again.

Pidge sprinted past the boy. She grabbed the water bottle and quickly screwed the cap on. With full strength, she chucked the bottle at the window. It slipped through, disappearing into the bushes outside, just as Hunk slammed shut the window. Pidge wiped her brow, letting out a relieved sigh. "That was a close one," she mumbled.

With all exits blocked and no water in sight, they had the boy surrounded. Shiro stepped towards him, holding his hand out peacefully. Hunk started filming with his camera as Pidge tried to do the same with her phone. A dull electronic buzz filled the quiet air from their electronics. Shiro took another cautious step forward. The boy stayed sitting on the bed, still tense. He looked ready to leap any second like a frightened animal.

"We mean you no harm," Shiro kindly told the boy. He offered a gentle smile. "We just want to ask you some questions. We're researchers and we're extremely interested in your case. Sorry to have to do this, but we didn't want you to escape like last time. You really gave us the slip."

The boy blinked, but remained quiet. "I'll ask again. May we ask you a couple questions?" Shiro softly repeated. He approached the bed the way a researcher would approach an animal in the wild: cautiously, but filled with intrigue. Cameras stayed trained on the boy, documenting any action. It truly was like a wildlife film.

The boy looked to Shiro and then at everyone in the room. They all had the same shocked, yet determined gaze. They had no ill intentions, but escape wouldn't be easy. Every exit, even the window, was blocked and with the water bottle gone, there was no water either.

"Guess I lose!" the boy laughed suddenly. His voice was higher pitched than everyone expected, catching them off guard. The boy kept laughing as he collapsed onto the bed, his arms and legs spread out. "This is a real nice place," he grinned as he pressed his hands into Keith's pillow. "This pillow's a lot softer than the coral I slept on last night. Mind if I stay here awhile? Or at least let me take the pillow?"

"Uh..." Shiro's jaw dropped. The Ocean's Child was not what he was expecting. Legend made him out to be an intense mystical being while this boy reminded him of... well, a normal teenager and a slightly audacious one at that. Shiro turned around toward the others and mouthed, "What should I do?"

Hunk shrugged, panic and confusion evident on his face. Pidge was too busy examining the boy from afar to respond. The light reflecting off her glasses shielded her curious eyes from her teammates. She was too into "researcher mode" to notice anyone else. Keith, on the other hand, groaned and stepped forward to stand besides Shiro. He wasn't putting up with any nonsense even if it was coming from a magic water child. Working on a team burned that bridge fast.

"Listen up!" Keith frowned, hands on his hips. "We've got some questions and you're gonna answer them, okay? It'll be quick and easy if you let be. And could you please put my pillow down? I need that."

"He's a feisty one, huh?" the boy snickered, releasing the pillow. "I bet he's the life of the party and gets all the girls. Alright... I'll bite. Whatcha got?"

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"The name's Lance," the boy smiled, using his hand to outline his fine chin. "And I am available." He turned towards Allura and winked flirtatiously. He even went as far as to give her finger guns. Allura simply blinked, unsure of how to react to being hit on by a centuries old being. Besides, he wasn't her type anyways. Long and lanky didn't cut it for her, no matter how nice his face was.

"And I'm not interested," Keith huffed, crossing his arms. "Now can we get on with it please?"

"I wasn't talking to you!" Lance stuck out his tongue and mimicked Keith in crossing his arms. He stuck out his lip and turned away, feeling less willing to cooperate. "There is a beautiful young lady in the room and she is certainly not you, ya emo freak," Lance quipped back.

"Actually, there's another beautiful young lady here too," Allura interjected awkwardly. "Say hi Pidge!" Lance raised an eyebrow and smiled, intrigued. Allura pointed to the opposite side of the room at Pidge who pointed at herself in shock. Currently, her baseball cap was falling off after racing through the room and her t-shirt was dirty. Calling her a beautiful young lady at the moment was a stretch and apparently Lance thought so too.

"That's a girl!" he howled, nearly falling off the bed. "Are you sure? All the ladies here usually wear dresses, not smelly shirts."

"First off, that was rude," Pidge mumbled under her breath. "Secondly, I'm going to pretend I'm not hurt by that. I look great in dresses for your information, but I choose not to wear them on research expeditions to exotic islands." Pidge straightened her glasses and sighed. "Enough about us," she said louder, addressing Lance. "We're here to talk to you... Lance. Why are you here? Keith's bedroom seems like the least likely place to find an elusive god."

"Boy, you guys sure know a lot. I walk on the beach all the time without anyone even giving me the time of day. Truly I'm flattered you all care so much. I feel like a celebrity. If you've got paper and a pen, I'll give you my autograph." Lance grabbed a pencil off the nightstand and held it up proudly. "This'll do. Now who wants to go first?"

Keith rubbed his temples, trying to keep his temper in check. It was getting difficult. "Just answer the damn question!" Keith shouted, swiping the pencil from Lance's grip. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Keith, calm down!" Shiro scolded him, dragging him away from Lance. He pushed Keith into the corner of the room and demanded he stand there for a few minutes to simmer down. The last thing Shiro wanted was a fist fight between Keith and someone with domination over the entire ocean. Keith was strong, but not that strong.

"I didn't pick your room because you were in it!" Lance frowned. "I was following you guys and saw food in the window. So I wanted your chips, not you. They weren't even that good. You've got terrible taste."

"Wait! Hold up! You were following us?" Hunk asked nervously. "Like for how long? Because I didn't see anyone following us?"

"I've been keeping an eye on you guys since you sailed to Altea. I've been bored lately and this place doesn't usually get visitors," Lance explained. "I decided to check you out. And after centuries of spying, you get pretty good. The only reason I got caught is because the hothead in the corner forgot to lock the door."

Shiro laughed, holding his head in shock. All this because Keith was irresponsible for once in his life. "With that figured out," Shiro grinned, "We should probably introduce ourselves. The hothead's Keith. I'm Shiro. The one in green is Pidge and the yellow is Hunk. And our acquaintance is Allura, daughter to the chief of Altea. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lance."

Lance smiled and held up a peace sign. "Same here! Except towards Keith. By the way, do you all have any real food? I'm starving! This morning's seaweed didn't really cut it."

Pidge fumbled in her pockets and pulled out a crumbly granola bar. "I've got this?" she replied, tossing it to Lance. He peeled it open and took a bite, happily satisfied with the light snack. "Mainland food is great!" Lance gushed between bites. "It's all processed and sugary. You can't get that kind of stuff in Altea."

"Why don't you go to the Mainland and buy some then? For you, I'm sure it's a quick trip."

"The Mainland world moves too fast for me. Before you know it, everyone and everything's changed and you've gotta relearn everything again. No thanks. Also, I don't have any cash. The ocean doesn't run on currency like humans do." Lance crumbled up the empty wrapper and tossed it into the trashcan. "Whoops, I've spoiled more of my identity in the past five minutes than I have in the past 200 years. How much do you know?"

"Only that you're an immortal teenager with waterbending powers," Hunk shrugged. "You know, the basics. Oh, and your name is Lance. I think that about covers it."

Lance tapped his chin, thinking for a moment. "Yep!" he exclaimed as he gave Hunk of thumbs up. "That's pretty much everything. Nice talking to you guys. Thanks for the snacks. We had fun, but I'm gonna head home. Talk to you soon... maybe..."

He hopped off the bed and strutted towards the door. Before he could reach for the handle, Shiro grabbed his wrist and shouted, "Wait! You can't leave yet! An official interview with you for our research would be huge! And we still haven't videoed your water powers either! Your existence is monumental to the world of science. You can't go just yet."

With a frustrated sigh, Lance pulled his wrist from Shiro's grasp and rubbed it. His eyebrows fell in a disappointed expression. "You humans are all the same. You always want something." The words were almost too quiet too hear. His eyes locked with Shiro's. In an instant, Shiro could sense years of mistrust, anger, and sadness behind those blue orbs. He took a shaky step backwards, nearly bumping into Keith.

"I... I didn't mean to-" Shiro protested before Lance held his hand up in disgust. "Can it," Lance half-smiled. "You never mean to. How do think I've gone this long without being exploited? It's because I don't play games with humans any longer than I need to. My curiosity has been satisfied and now I think it's time to go home."

"Where is home?" a quiet voice whispered, catching everyone's attention. Everyone, including Lance, turned towards Allura, owner of the voice. She ran her hand through her silver hair before speaking again. "Home? Do you have one?"

Lance scoffed, but there was a thick layer of anxiety. "Of course I have a home!" he remarked, chest puffed out. "The entire ocean's my home. I thought you guys had that much figured out. It's a pretty sweet place, I know. Beautiful open waters, thousands of fish, and awesome caves to explore. It's got everything!"

"Everything except somebody else..." Allura bit her lip. "Lance, do you have no one to go home to? The legend says you come from a large, loving family. I'll admit I never believed those tall tales growing up, but you're here and have proven me wrong. You're real and so is the legend which means... you have nobody."

Lance stared at his feet. His fists were clenched and his body slightly shaking. "Alteans sure are perceptive," he whimpered, blinking tears away. "No one's mentioned my family in a long time. I try to forgot, but I never really can. The ocean's got everything, but it doesn't have them. It doesn't have anyone."

"Then we can't let you go home," Shiro announced firmly. Shocked, Lance glanced up at him. Shiro shook his head and said, "Not while we're here anyways. You're going to stay with us and until we leave, we're your friends and your family. You can stay in the extra room. There's plenty of food and adventure to go around here so we can make room for an extra passenger. Team! Welcome Lance! Our... historian! Only if he wants to be of course."

"I don't understand... What are you saying?"

"He's saying we want you to join the team," Keith interrupted from the corner. His arms were still crossed, but he smiled slightly. "That's a high honor coming from Shiro. You'd better accept before he changes his mind. And just so you know, we aren't like other humans. We don't let friends get left behind. And if Shiro says so, you're a friend."

Pidge jumped up and down excitedly. "C'mon, Lance! You've gotta say yes! I've got so many questions to ask you. And I gotta show you my laptop! I bet you've never seen anything like it before! There's so much cool stuff I could teach you!" She clapped her hands together, hardly able to contain her excitement. This could be the friendship of a lifetime!"

Shiro held out his hand, offering a shake. "What do you say, Lance?"

"Hmm..." Lance pondered over the proposition for a moment before erupting into a cheery smile. "Well, this kinda opportunity pops up once every thousand years and I've got nothing better to do. And you guys have begun to prove me wrong about humans. I guess I can still learn something from you. Also, I like your snacks unless their Keith's." Lance shook Shiro's hand with renewed vigor, solidifying the beginning of something special.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's get you moved in then!" Shiro beamed. "Where's all your stuff? With the six of us, I'm sure it'll take no time at all to set up your room."

"I... uhh... don't own anything. I kinda live off the land, that kinda thing," Lance replied with a shrug of the shoulders. "All I got are these swim trunks and whatever's in these pockets."

Allura shrieked happily and grabbed Lance's hands. "I think it's my time to shine!" she squealed like Pidge did moments before. "I think we need to go on a shopping spree to help Lance get situated. We can't let him roam around shirtless forever. And we can pick up dinner on the way! I know a great restaurant that serves traditional Altean food!"

"Count me in!" Hunk grinned, barrelling towards the door. "I'm starving and Lance is too. C'mon buddy! You can sit next to me in the car. I'll give you all the details on our project and what your job's gonna be."

"I want to sit next to him too!" Pidge shouted. She raised her hand high and chased after Hunk. "He's totally gonna want to check out my laptop and all our research!"

Pidge and Hunk began to argue over who should sit with Lance. Lance watched in awe, feeling flattered. No one had ever argued for his company before. In fact, no one really knew he even existed. Shiro stepped between the two teens and pushed them apart. "There's three seats in the back, remember?" he told them. "You both can sit next to Lance."

Satisfied with this arrangement, Hunk and Pidge filed out the door to the van. Allura went next, followed by Shiro. Lance stood still, starstruck by everything that had just transpired. "Hurry up," Keith said, leaving his corner. "You're going to get left behind like that and Pidge and Hunk would be disappointed if that happened."

"Aw Keith... you do have a heart." Lance clutched his chest and gave Keith a sarcastic smile. "That's adorable."

Keith pouted and snarkily replied, "Just so you know, I played Pokemon as I child."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means I know grass beats water so if I shove a flower up your nose, it'll be super effective and shut you right up." Keith flipped his hair and walked towards the door, doubly proud.

"I don't know what that means, but don't be surprised if you find your bed wet in the morning," Lance growled. The one thing about this new arrangement Lance wasn't a fan of was Keith. Good thing there were four other good people and pretty lady to make him feel better.

Lance cleared this throat, putting on a gentlemanly aura. "By the way, Allura wouldn't happen to be staying here, would she?"

"Nope," Keith smirked. "Now get in the van, you flirt, or the new wardrobe and your dinner belong to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :)


	4. A Trip Downtown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been like a year, but people really wanted this story continued and I haven't written anything in a while, so... Here's the next chapter I guess. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The van ride felt more crowded on the drive to Altea's downtown center. Shiro drove while Allura occupied the passenger seat. Keith sat in the middle with plenty of room to himself while Lance sat in the back squished between Pidge and Hunk. It was a tight fit, but the feeling of being surrounded by people excited Lance. It had been centuries since he had a friend and now he somehow ended up with five.

"Don't bother him too much," Shiro laughed from the front. "Give Lance some space. This has gotta be pretty new for him and you've got plenty of time to get to know each other. We don't have to do everything today. Got it?"

"Yes," Hunk and Pidge yelled happily from the backseat. Pidge typed away at her laptop, filling documents with as much as analysis as possible on Lance. Lance peeked over her shoulder, but didn't understand how letters were appearing on the screen. Was it magic? Meanwhile, he maintained a conversation with Hunk who was almost too interested in him.

Hunk bounced up and down in his seat. "Can you like talk to fish and stuff?" he asked eagerly. Lance nodded his head. "Yeah," he smiled. "But they don't really have much to say. They really just care about eating and swimming. They're pretty boring." Lance shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "But talking to sharks is awesome! They've got all kinds of crazy stories."

"Nope!" Pidge squeaked, slamming her laptop closed. "Sharp teeth, beady eyes, and an appetite for flesh... count me out! I don't want to be anywhere near one of those monsters."

"They're not monsters!" Lance protested. "They're misunderstood. None of the sharks I met ever tried to eat a person. They said human doesn't taste that good. Fish are ten times better. So you've got nothing to worry about."

"That makes me feel so much better... not. The ocean's filled with all kinds of dangerous creatures!" Pidge shook as she spoke, imaging the horrors. "Even if a shark isn't gonna eat me, what about giant squids or whales or poisonous fish? I like being alive with all limbs attached."

Lance frowned, crossing his arms like a sad child. "The ocean isn't that scary," he pouted. It was his home and he only ever knew it to be beautiful, dare he say magical. Vibrant forms of life filled its crystal waters always going with the flow. The warm wetness of the water kept him safe and comfortable during even the darkest times. How could anyone find that terrifying? But then again, he was talking to humans and they had a different perspective. They knew nothing about his world the way he knew hardly anything about theirs.

"You won't find any of those animals near Altea," Allura giggled, listening to their conversation. "The nearby waters are inhabited mostly by colorful fish and a few mammals here and there. You won't find a shark for miles. Our ocean is completely safe, so we can all go swimming sometime without a worry."

"Want to go on a swim with me?" Lance blurted out. He leaned forward, stretching his seatbelt as far as it would go, to get closer to Allura. There was a loud SNAP as Lance's seatbelt tightened and sent him flying back against his seat. He bumped his head against the headrest, letting out a painful groan. "Stupid car," Lance muttered to himself. "Never trusted the things."

Keith snickered while checking his phone. "Someone must be feeling deprived," he cheekily grinned, quickly glancing back at Lance. "The ocean probably isn't the hottest spot to find girls unless you're willing to settle for a catfish."

"Keith, catfish don't live in warm ocean waters," Hunk interjected, feeling to set the facts straight. Keith just rolled his eyes and returned to his phone. He browsed results on how to deal with troublesome housemates to keep his mind of the troublesome person behind him.

"Oh, we're here!" Allura smiled, slicing through the uncomfortable atmosphere with her cheerful voice. Shiro pulled into a parking spot alongside the sidewalk. Without a word, everyone shuffled out. Lance purposefully stood as far from Keith as possible, opting to hide behind Hunk to keep arguments at bay.

The modern style of Altea's downtown district surprised the gang. They had been expecting small shops built of wood or other natural materials. However, this looked just as modern as any shopping district back home. Stores boasted colorful signs with varied displays in the windows. The smell of fresh, local food from restaurants and a few food carts wafted through the air. Sidewalks and roads were paved as Alteans walking by enjoyed the clear day. Something about the area felt homely yet entirely unique. It was something only Altea could offer.

"There's a clothing shop right this way," Allura said, guiding everyone through the array of shops. "We should have no problems finding something in Lance's size. Hopefully then all the looks we're getting will stop." Lance glanced around and noticed that other Alteans were staring at him. In his head, he pretended it was because they were distracted by his rockin' bod. But they probably were just confused why someone was walking around half-dressed.

They followed Allura in a clothing store on the corner of the street. It was relatively empty with only a few customers browsing the wares. Allura grabbed Lance's handed and pulled him through the racks of clothes to the dressing room in the back. "You wait here," she told him, opening the dressing room curtain. "I'll bring you some options I think will look good on you."

While Allura searched through the clothing options, everyone beside Lance stayed in the front, waiting. "This is a pretty nice place," Pidge remarked as she looked at an olive green dress in her size. She checked the price tag and converted the Altean currency to US dollars. Letting out a stunned squeak, Pidge pushed the dress away and shook her head. "Too nice for me!" she moaned. "These clothes cost a small fortune. I guess being daughter of the village head means you've got some serious cash. Allura's buying Lance clothes from her own money."

"I heard that, Pidge!" Allura yelled from behind a pile of clothes. She appeared before Pidge with several hangars and pants draped over her arms. "I earn quite a lot doing work here on island, so money's no issue," Allura explained as she plucked the dress from its rack. "Every girl deserves to look beautiful if she wants to. Consider it a welcome present."

"Wait! You don't have to!" protested Pidge, desperately trying to grab the dress from Allura's grasp. But the Altean beauty had already disappeared back into the depths of clothing hell, decision made. Pidge facepalmed, but felt secretly grateful for Allura's kindness. Since beginning her studies, Pidge tossed out the girlier look for more practical attire. Sometimes she missed it.

"She's something special, isn't she?" Shiro grinned, one hand on his hip. "Allura's unlike anyone I've ever met back home. She just radiates something... I can't put my finger on it."

"Chill, lover boy," Pidge giggled. "You should save the compliments for when she's in front of you." Shiro blushed, coughed, and looked away. Both Hunk and Pidge laughed, giddy to see Shiro embarrassed. It was a rare and special occasion.

In the back, Lance waited on the changing room bench, tapping his feet against the wooden floor. "I'm bored," he groaned as he rest his head against the wall. He was used to running around and swimming, not going shopping. Is this what humans spent all day doing? What's the fun in that?

"Lance, I brought you some clothes," a voice said from outside. Lance opened the curtain and Allura stood there, holding too many clothes to count. "I'd like you to try these on," she explained, handing the pile to him. "I think they'll all look great, but we don't need to go overboard right now. We just need a few outfits to get you through the week. I picked a lot of blue since that seems to be your color."

"Um... thank you?" Lance replied. The clothes varied from dress pants to Hawaiian shirts to deep v-necks and jeans. This wasn't going to be an in-and-out trip like he thought. Trying on all these clothes might take an eternity!

After trying on clothes for over an hour, Allura finally decided on an outfit she thought fit Lance perfectly. He came out of the dressing room in long jeans, a blue baseball tee, and a cargo jacket. The style was modern yet slightly vintage.

"Wearing all this clothing feels weird," Lance frowned as he tugged on the jacket. "Do humans wear stuff like this all the time?"

"Yes and you look fantastic!" Allura smiled, giving Lance a thumbs up. "Everyone come look!" She eagerly pulled the gang over, excited to show off her handiwork. In her opinion, it might be her greatest fashion success. Now if only she could convince Lance to get a haircut...

Shiro gave Lance a pat on the back. "You look good," he grinned, offering the boy his praise. "Hopefully you won't get strange looks anymore dressed like that."

"Though he might get some looks from the ladies," Hunk giggled as he poked Lance. "Dude, you seriously dress to impress." A cheeky smile spread across Lance's face as a new fire lit within him. The idea of chatting with some nice girls sounded promising. Maybe the new wardrobe was worth it.

The loud growl of someone's stomach rumbling interrupted the conversation. Everyone turned to Hunk. "It wasn't me!" Hunk protested, his cheeks turning red. "I'm hungry, but I'm not that hungry!"

"Sorry!" Pidge apologized as she bowed her head. "That was my stomach. I'm starving. Can we get something to eat now?"

"Of course! There's a great spot right around the corner!" Allura smiled as she pulled her wallet out of her dress pocket. "I'll pay for Lance's clothes and a few other things I picked up and then we'll head on over. Be prepared for an Altean delight!"

As Allura hurried to the register, the rest of the gang wondered what this Altean delight could be. "The island has lots of native fruits and vegetables," Hunk noted. "Maybe it's some kind of fruit salad? Or pie? I could really go for some pie right now..."

"Or maybe some sort of grilled fish!" Pidge exclaimed, her mouth watering. Lance frowned at the prospect of eating his friends, but his displeasure went unnoticed by his hungry companions who were too lost in delicious daydreams.

Shiro chuckled. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be delicious..."

"It's goo..." Hunk said, jaw dropping in disappointment. "It's literal food goo."

The group walked to the restaurant and with Allura's influence, they managed to snag the nicest table with a great view of the ocean. Allura ordered them all the special along with various juices. The drinks arrived first and they were fantastic, but the food... The food certainly wasn't what they were expecting.

Pidge poked the green mush on her plate with a fork. "This is an Altean delight? It's got the consistency of jello, but the color of radioactive waste."

"Is it safe to eat?" Keith asked. He hesitantly lifted his fork to his faces, to afraid to even put it in his mouth.

"It's an Altean speciality," Allura beamed, happily scooping up a forkful. "The recipe is a closely guarded secret. Even I haven't learned it yet. And this restaurant makes it the best in all of Altea so eat up!"

Team Voltron just stared at the goo, wondering who would be the first to bravely take the first bite. Suddenly, the silence was broken by loud chewing sounds. Everyone's heads turned to the side to see Lance chowing down on the food goo. He shoveled it into his mouth like it was the first meal he'd eaten in months. Green bits coated the edges of his lips with some pieces landing on his lap. When he noticed everyone staring at him, he stopped and set down his fork.

"What?" he asked, slightly offended. "It's good and I'm hungry." He resumed eating as if there had been no interruption.

"Guess I'll give it a go too," Pidge half-heartedly grinned. She closed her eyes and stuck her fork in her mouth. She chewed a little before saying, "Hey! This actually pretty good!"

Hunk did the same and a smile spread across his face. "Wow! It is delicious! What's in this stuff? It tastes so strange, but it's so good... And how can something so good have this color? And this consistency?" He poked the goo with his fork and it wobbled.

"All's well that ends well I guess," Shiro laughed as everyone began eating their goo happily. Casual chit chat began between the tablemates. Hunk and Pidge were telling Lance about the newest computer game. The boy looked utterly starstruck by the idea of an online shooter. Shiro told Allura about his undergraduate studies while trying to remain a cool and collected face despite his fluttering heart. Keith simply listened, content with hearing the story again.

As the conversation went on and the food was finished, everyone was too involved in their conversations to notice Lance whose face was becoming increasingly pale. His throat felt dry and he started to feel confined. The walls of the restaurant seemed too close and his skin felt so dry it burned. He suddenly stood up, shaking the table. Everyone went silent.

"Sorry!" Lance smiled as if nothing was wrong. "I'm just gonna take a quick walk while you guys finish your conversation. I'll meet you outside the restaurant in a couple minutes, okay?" He hurried out the door before anyone could stop him.

"Is he alright?" Pidge asked Shiro. "That was kinda odd."

"Just let him do his thing," advised Shiro. "He's basically a water god. I don't really know what his usual routine is. Honestly, I'm a little shocked we got him to go this far with us. Without Allura's input, he would've left us high and dry." Shiro smiled at the Altean girl who returned the warm smile.

"It was nothing. Honestly, I was stunned when you called Lance the Ocean's Child. I thought it was an old children's tale, but the confidence in your tone convinced me otherwise," Allura explained. "I haven't seen Lance's magic in action, but your words have suggested to me that you have."

"Yeah! He got us all wet!" Hunk huffed.

"I see!" Allura giggled. "That seems like something Lance might do. He appears to be a bit of a joker and a flirt. Not the personality I expected from a legendary character. That reminds me... Shiro, what do you plan to do with Lance?"

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked.

"Well, he's lived in solitude for this long and while I think he enjoys the attention, I'm not sure he would want the eyes of the entire world on him. It's just like Altea. We don't want to succumb to the tourist industry and while we want visitors like you all who come for a serious purpose, we can't handle entire groups of visitors. I just don't want Lance to lose his only place in the world by becoming a showpiece..."

"I hadn't thought of that..."

"We can't just not document him though," Keith interjected. "He's the biggest scientific finding in history. This research could set us up for life. It would put the Garrison on the map for the rest of history. Think about the implications, Shiro!"

"But Keith, this isn't just science we're talking about!" Pidge interjected. "This is someone's life. I don't know if we can expose Lance to the public in good conscience. He agreed to help us, but I don't know if he understands the full implications of that. He didn't even know about the Internet!"

"Alright, everyone! Quiet down!" Shiro commanded. "Pidge and Allura are right. We need to take Lance's feelings into consideration. Keith, I understand your side. I want the world to know about Lance too. He could teach us so much, but he's also our friend and I refuse to put him in an uncomfortable position. We can talk to him about it another time after we get to know him a little better."

"I agree with Shiro!" Hunk added. "Also can I get another plate of this food goo? And is there a dessert menu?"

Meanwhile, Lance hurried outside and saw the ocean in near view. Smiling, he threw off his clothes, leaving behind his blue shorts, and jumped in. The coolness of the water relieved the burning of his skin and he felt like he could breathe again. " _Guess I'm not too good at living outside the water,"_  Lance sighed to himself, floating on his back.

" _Maybe I should call it quits on these guys and find something else to do. I'll look for a new sea cave to explore! Yeah! Or I'll race the eels to the end of the bay!"_  Lance tried to convince himself there were other things to do, but his heart wasn't in it.

" _It's been so long since I've had friends... I can't just leave them. And I've spent my entire life swimming around islands, but I never get to explore them. I don't know what to do. The ocean's my home and I don't know anything about the human world anymore. What should I do...?"_

"My son..." a voice whispered into Lance's ear.

"It's you!" Lance gasped. He dove underwater, completely submerging himself. "It's been so long since you last talked to me! I thought you had forgotten about me!"

"I never forget. I am the ocean. I have existed for millions of years and will live for millions more. I never forget a thing," the disembodied voice said, almost in a joking manner. The spirit of the ocean was talking to Lance. The very being that adopted him. It was elusive, yet kind. It was the closest Lance had to a friend for decades.

"Why are you talking to me now?" Lance pouted, arms crossed. "Why break the silence?"

"I sense your inner turmoil."

"Turmoil? Please... I'm totally fine..."

"That isn't what your heart says."

"Maybe you should get better at reading people's feelings," Lance frowned. "Like I said, I'm fine."

"You should be with your friends," the ocean chided. "You are a great asset to them. Their journey in Altea is not without purpose. You must be there to guide them."

"Guide them?" Lance said, letting himself sink against the ocean's sandy bottom. "They've already got Allura. They just need me to help them with their research or whatever."

"No, there's more to their journey whether they know it or not. They need you like you need them... My son, you have been without humans for too many years. I gave you my blessing to protect you, but I am afraid I have only cursed you."

"Don't say that!" Lance exclaimed. "You saved my life! You gave me everything!"

"But I have also taken everything away," the ocean's spirit sighed. "I cannot provide you with what you need most. I am a strong, powerful spirit but I take no form and have no body. I cannot give you what you desire most. But these strangers... They can give you what you need, a family..."

Lance's heart raced at the mention of the word. Family... "I already have a family!" he shouted. He could see them vividly in his mind. He could hear their voices and feel their hands hold his. "They can't be replaced!"

"You do not have to replace them. They live in your memory and nothing will change that... But you can have a bigger family. You do not need to close yourself off. These strangers... I sense they are good. They will help you find peace and perhaps then I can set you free."

"What do you mean set me free?"

"I will take my leave now, child. Heed my advice and join your friends. Do not be afraid to leave the water's realm. The ocean's blessing will help you in your upcoming journey."

"Wait!" Lance shouted, grasping at the water. There was no response. The ocean's spirit vanished as quickly as it appeared. "Stupid ocean..." Lance muttered. "It's even flakier than humans."

" _But what did it mean by 'set me free'? I'm not going anywhere..."_

"Lance!"

"Yo, Lance!"

"Where'd you go?"

The muffled cries calling his names reached Lance's ears underwater. " _It's my friends... I guess they're looking for me."_ Lance stopped himself. " _My... friends?_   _I guess I do like the sound of that."_

Lance burst out of the water and shook his hair. "Over here guys!" he shouted, waving his arms. Team Voltron spotted him and came sprinting over. They kicked off their shoes as they entered the beach near the ocean.

"What are you doing over here?" Hunk asked, just barely letting his toes touch the water. "You said you were gonna meet us by the restaurant. We thought you ran away!"

"My bad!" Lance apologized. "I just wanted to go for a quick swim before it got dark."

"Well your quick swim sure gave Shiro and Pidge a scare..." Keith frowned.

Irritated, Lance snapped his fingers and a huge wave appeared from nowhere, striking only Keith head-on and knocking him into the sand. "What the hell?" Keith growled, now soaking wet and sandy. "What was that for?"

"I just felt like it," Lance shrugged.

"That was incredible!" Allura gasped, running towards Lance. She walked knee deep into the water, holding up the ends of her dress. Pidge followed behind her, equally eager. "Can you do more?" Allura begged. "That was absolutely magical!"

"Oh honey, you bet. I can do so much more."


End file.
